


А под Змеиной горой расцветают цветы

by gokuderpules



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Historical, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Russian Empire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Вот оно, значит, как - с Великим Полозом связываться. Не понравишься ему - бед не оберёшься, а понравишься - на всю жизнь Великим Полозом будешь отмечен.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 20





	А под Змеиной горой расцветают цветы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Написано по артам:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c639321/v639321941/411d1/1cAlPE13Yy8.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c639321/v639321941/411da/w5K_pOg77AM.jpg  
> https://vk.com/viktorianskayaepoha?w=page-133081161_52918177&z=photo272893297_456247087%2Ffb8133646cd7200a28  
> Сюжет из артов сохранён, но (да простит меня автор) развёрнут и дополнен. Я не хотел особо мудрить, но тут мне показался интересным образ Полоза у Бажова, и понеслась...  
> Было очень сложно придерживаться этого псевдосказочного, псевдодревнерусского стиля повествования, и, боюсь, не везде мне это удалось. Тем более, дописывать пришлось второпях, в условиях катастрофической нехватки времени, поэтому я очень извиняюсь за стилистические огрехи, опечатки и общую бредовость сюжета. Если что - ПБ мне в помощь.  
> Место действия - Урал, время - 1836 и 1851 годы.

Жил на Благодатных рудниках старатель один, в летах уже, Васильем звали. Жена у него умерла давно, одного лишь сынишку оставила, Витю. Василий один его растил, с ранних лет с собой на рудники брал, и всё шутил — мол, всю жизнь серебро добывал, вот и сын у него вышел с волосами серебряными. Витя этот был мальчишка смышлёный, проворный, с ходу всему учился: раз, бывало, прибежит на завод, к кузнецам или к литейщикам, всё высматривает, выспрашивает, а то и попросит инструмент в руки дать, да сам что-то смастерить попытается. Уж сколько его приказчик потом лупил, чтобы мастеров не отвлекал, а Витя на следующий день опять на рудниках или на заводе, и всё тянет его к работе, и больше всего почему-то к серебру.

Раз пошёл Василий после работы руду в контору сдавать, а Витю возле рудника оставил — инструмент стеречь. Вите тогда годков двенадцать, наверное, было. Солнце уже клонилось к вечеру, а Василий в конторе в этой как застрял, всё не шёл да не шёл. Витя веток нарубил, костерок развёл, греется — холодно стало к ночи-то. И видит вдруг — какой-то путник сгорбленный идёт из леса, о клюку опирается.

— Позволь, — говорит, — у костра обогреться.

Витя подвинулся, а сам на инструмент с опаской поглядывает.

— Откуда идёте, дяденька? — спрашивает.

— Из Берёзовского, три дня уж иду, да вот, заблудился. А ты, мальчик, почему здесь совсем один? Поздно же.

— Я не один. Отец здесь, недалече, — соврал Витя — и украдкой к себе топор пододвинул. Путник-то вроде и выглядел безобидным, и не было у него ничего, кроме клюки, но находиться с ним рядом было почему-то страшно.

Сидят они, молчат. Вите есть захотелось, да так сильно, что аж в животе заныло, но и отлучиться страшно — кто знает, что этому путнику в голову взбредёт? А тот как мысли Витины прочитал — вытащил вдруг из-за пазухи кусок хлеба, разломил надвое и Вите протягивает.

— Будешь?

— Нет, — покачал головой Витя. — Мне отец от незнакомых людей подачки принимать запрещает.

А незнакомец словно чует его страх, знай, сидит себе да посмеивается.

— Боишься меня, значит?

— Чего бояться? — отвечает Витя, а сам топор в руке покрепче сжимает.

— Вот как, — путник лишь громче рассмеялся. — Ну-ка, храбрец-удалец, расскажи мне тогда, есть ли у тебя мечта заветная?

Обойдётся, подумал Витя. Зачем рассказывать незнакомцу свою заветную мечту, чтобы он и её на смех поднял?

— Есть, — буркнул он. — Хочу узнать, как там отец, и скоро ли мы уже до дома доберемся.

Путник улыбнулся.

— А, ну её исполнить несложно, — сказал он. — Отец твой всю руду уже сдал и сейчас обратно на рудник торопится. Скоро будете дома…

Витя ахнул.

— Откуда Вы про контору узнали?!

— Птичка нашептала да огонь поведал, — загадочно ответил незнакомец. — Ну что, Витя Никифоров, расскажешь мне свою настоящую заветную мечту?

Витя задумался. Была у него мечта, над которой взрослые лишь смеялись, и поэтому он старался никому о ней не говорить, но… если этот человек — кудесник, если он мысли людей читает, он же всё равно до его тайны дознается, верно?

— Я… мастером хочу стать, — тихо сказал он, потупившись. — Хочу такие вещи из серебра делать, чтобы мне и отцу за них вольную дали.

Витя думал, что сейчас незнакомец начнёт над ним пуще прежнего посмеиваться, но тот молчал. Лишь сидел, подперев подбородок рукой и о чем-то крепко-крепко задумавшись.

— Мастером тебя сделать никто не сможет, — сказал он наконец. — Тут только от тебя зависит, сбудется мечта твоя или нет. А вот насчёт вольной… Пойдём-ка, Витя, покажу тебе кое-что.

Они отошли от костра шагов на десять. Витя на секунду оглянулся посмотреть, не идёт ли отец, повернулся обратно, и тут глядь — там, где путник стоял, на его месте огромный змей с человечьей головою…

Закричал Витя от страха, да и кто б на его месте не закричал? Метнулся он обратно, к костру, за топориком, а змей ему вслед:

— Куда ты? Испугался, что ли? Или вольная тебе больше не нужна?

— Н-нужна, — отвечает Витя, а у самого от страха зуб на зуб не попадает.

Пополз змей по мшистому склону, только и видно, как вьётся по земле огромный хвост. Смотрит Витя — и не верит: там, где змей прополз, мох, как по волшебству, исчез, а на камнях словно серебряные прожилки заблестели.

— Смотри внимательно, — послышался голос змея откуда-то из темноты. — Запомни то место, где мой след остался, и отцу покажи. Благодатные-то скоро иссякнут, так что за новый рудник ему, глядишь, и вольную могут дать. Запомнил? И смотри, не возгордись, как мастером станешь, гордыня много славных людей сгубила…

Витя поднял глаза, хотел было поблагодарить змея, но тот уже исчез — только его и видели. Тут же пришёл отец, забрал инструмент и отругал Витю за отлучку; Витя, оправдываясь, рассказал всё как есть, показал то место, где змеиный след остался. Он боялся, что серебро на камнях исчезнет, стоит ему прийти с отцом, но серебра, наоборот, на камнях будто бы ещё больше стало…

— Надо же, чего только не бывает на свете, — задумчиво проговорил Василий, потирая кустистую бороду. — Чем-то ты, значит, Великому Полозу понравился.

— Великому Полозу?

— Ну да. Тебе что, бабки о нём не рассказывали? Я-то от них о Великом Полозе и слышал, сам его не встречал никогда. Говорят, он царь всех рудников, и золото, и серебро, и медь в его власти; захочет он — и хоть среди чиста поля вдруг руда пойдёт, захочет — и самый богатый рудник станет один шлак давать. Я слышал от бабок, что Полоз лучших мастеров к себе под землю забирает, женит на своих дочерях-змейках и заставляет в подземном дворце себе цветы из золота-серебра ковать. Слышал, что если не понравился ты Полозу при встрече, то бед потом не оберешься, а если понравишься — всё равно на всю жизнь будешь отмечен. Не знаю, верить этим россказням или нет, но если уж Полоз сделал нам такой щедрый подарок, то, похоже, придётся нам потом за него расплачиваться… Витя, ты меня слушаешь?

А Витя стоит себе, змеиный след разглядывает, и ничего уж вокруг себя не слышит и не видит — лишь блестящие серебряные жилки, прорезающие камни на склоне.

— Вот бы и мне там оказаться, — сказал он вдруг тихо-тихо, — у Полоза в подземном царстве, серебряные цветы повидать…

Василий ничего не сказал в ответ. Взвалил инструмент на плечо и повернул домой, жестом командуя Вите идти за ним — и так они и добрались до своей избушки, в пути не проронив ни слова.

***

Пятнадцать лет с того дня прошло. Умер давно Василий, подкосила его тяжкая работа, но прав был Полоз — когда на заводе о новом руднике узнали, Василью на радостях дали вольную, и доживал он свои дни свободным человеком. Сын его, Виктор, вырос уже; мужчина он был красивый, статный, голубоглазый, всем улыбался, и в деревне его за доброту любили. А вот на заводе — не очень.

Рудник, который ему Великий Полоз тогда показал, прозвали Змеевым, и вечно эту историю Виктору припоминали — то «князем Серебряным» назовут, то «змеюкиным выкормышем», то ещё как-нибудь. Народ наш выскочек не любит, а Виктор был слишком молодой, хуже, слишком талантливый для своих лет. Сделает он вазу — а на ней маки, как живые, расцветают, сделает он приклад для ружья — а на нём батальная сцена, да такая, что на неё смотришь, и пальбу как наяву слышишь. Никто на всём заводе так не умел, потому и считали, что он явно с нечистой силой в сговоре.

Раз пришёл Виктор на Змееву гору руду на промывку забирать, грузит мешки, а сам так невесел, что на самого себя не похож. Видит вдруг — шмыгнула под его ногами синенькая змейка, а прямо над ней камень с воза покатился, вот-вот упадёт и раздавит. Бросился Виктор к возу, придержал камень, дал змейке уползти; та юркнула в трещину в скале — и была такова. Виктор чуть улыбнулся ей вслед — пусть ползёт, пусть живёт себе Божье создание…

Вдруг змейка остановилась — и Виктор моргнуть не успел, как обернулась она чудищем: до пояса хвост змеиный с синей блестящей чешуёй, а от пояса — человеческое тело, руки, голова. Правда, выглядело чудище совсем не страшно — лицо у него было человеческое, приятное и милое, и глаза были добрые-добрые.

— Спасибо, что спас меня, Виктор-мастер, — он протянул руку, и Виктор пожал её, чуть оробев. Никогда в жизни он ни на одну девку не засматривался, не хотелось ему с этим связываться, но сейчас он едва взглянул в глаза змея — и пропал. Краснеет, мямлит, ничего от смущения сказать не может; а змей на камешке устроился, хвост свернул, разглядывает хиленький возок и спрашивает:

— И не страшно тебе находиться рядом со мной?

— А почему мне должно быть страшно? — отвечает Виктор. — Я Великого Полоза встречал, и он нам с отцом так помог, что я теперь век ему буду благодарен.

— Вот как, — протянул змей, чуть улыбаясь. — Значит, повезло тебе. Мой отец далеко не ко всем людям бывал милостив.

Везёт же, подумал Виктор, мне на коронованных змеюк. То сам царь к нему на костёр зайдёт, то теперь королевич — блестящее, как сказал бы приказчик Пафнутьич, светское общество!

Солнце играет на чешуе — глаз не оторвать, бусы из синих каменьев на шее поблескивают, но Виктор всего этого будто и не видит — смотрит всё в эти прекрасные карие глаза и отвести взгляда не может. А змей всё улыбается, точь-в-точь его отец, да спрашивает:

— Почему ты так невесел, Виктор-мастер? Какая беда тебя гложет?

Виктору и не хочется обиду свою рассказывать, но если этот змеиный королевич так же умеет мысли читать, как и его отец, то он ведь всё равно узнает, верно?

— Да на заводе у нас один кузнец напился и работать не пришёл, — он поморщился, — а ему заказ был, сделать для одной барыни шкатулку серебряную. А я там недалеко тигли чистил, ну и решил, дай сделаю, чтобы работа не простаивала. Весь день работал, сделал шкатулку и передал кузнецу, а он соврал, что сам шкатулку сделал. Я ходил к приказчику возмущаться, а он только пригрозил палками за то, что я чистку тиглей бросил…

Змей головой покачал:

— Такое у людей часто бывает. Зависть, злость, несправедливость… Не обращай на них внимания, Виктор-мастер. Трудись, учись, и всё у тебя получится.

— Легко тебе говорить, — в сердцах проворчал Виктор. — У вас-то в змеином царстве нет подлых пьянчуг и несправедливых приказчиков!

— Приказчиков-то, может, и нет. Но есть мои братья да зятья, все друг против друга козни строят, все после смерти отца в подземном царстве править хотят. Не семья, а настоящее змеиное гнездо, право слово!

Виктор рассмеялся. Так легко, так уютно ему было в компании змеиного королевича, как ни с кем из заводских или из деревенских не бывало никогда. Ему казалось, что если вдруг этот змей предложит ему уйти навсегда в подземное царство, то он всё бросит и пойдёт — да что там в подземное царство, хоть на край света! Если это не была та самая любовь с первого взгляда, о которой в глупых заморских книгах пишут, то что же?

— Как тебя зовут? — наконец решился он спросить. Ему было страшно, наверное, впервые за время их встречи — вдруг его вопрос прозвучал глупо, вдруг у полозов имена не приняты, вдруг змеиный принц будет над его невежеством смеяться…

Тот будто покраснел. Странно — змеи же холоднокровные, разве они краснеть могут?

— Юри, — ответил он, потупившись. — Прости, я тебя задерживаю, наверное, своими глупыми разговорами. Тебя на заводе ждут…

Сердце Виктора будто ухнуло куда-то в пятки. Уже прощаться? Так скоро?!

— Мы ведь ещё встретимся, Юри? — спросил он в отчаянии. Ему казалось, что он не переживёт этот вечер, если Юри скажет «нет».

Юри, задумавшись, поднял глаза к небу.

— Приходи к полуночи, — тихо сказал он. — Набери букетик полевых цветов, я по нему узнаю, что ты пришел ко мне.

— Это у вас какой-то тайный знак? — спросил Виктор.

— Нет, — Юри будто бы смутился. — Я просто люблю цветы. У нас, под землёй, они не растут — им слишком темно и питаться нечем, а у вас они такие… живые.

Виктор улыбнулся и осторожно взял Юри за руку, чуть погладил пальцами его до странности тёплую ладонь. Потом вспомнил, что его ждут с рудой на промывку, отпустил Юри и направился к возку.

Юри долго смотрел ему вслед, и — даром что змеи холоднокровные — щёки у него горели.

***

Так прошло несколько месяцев, и стали потихоньку люди замечать, что что-то с Виктором совсем неладно. Среди старателей прошёл слух, что Виктор-де каждую ночь ходит зачем-то на Змеев рудник; иные утверждали, что сами видели его, и непременно с маленьким букетиком в руках. Юрка, мальчишка из деревенских, решил проследить, куда это Виктор по ночам шастает — и на следующий день божился, что видел, как вокруг ног Виктора синяя змейка обернулась, и после этого он пропал, как не бывало. А когда соседка Мила рассказала, что видела у Виктора на безымянном пальце золотое колечко, то тут уж все решили, что приворожила его, не иначе, Великого Полоза дочка.

Как дошёл об этом слух до завода, так там мастера ещё пуще против Виктора начали козни строить. Длилось это, впрочем, недолго: однажды утром пришли все заводские на работу — и обнаружили, что у тех, кто Виктору вредить пытался, серебро всё враз почернело и испортилось. После этого даже самые завистливые мешать Виктору зареклись — кому охота попасть под гнев змеиной принцессы?

Виктор о слухах знал и лишь посмеивался. Бабки в деревне друг другу шёпотом рассказывали, дескать, Виктор каждую ночь проводит в подземных царских чертогах, в объятьях царевны, краше которой нет на земле — и были почти правы, с той лишь разницей, что по ночам его обнимал сам Великий Полоз. Юри к тому времени стал уже не просто царевичем, а полноправным царём — после того, как все его братья и зятья меж собой перегрызлись, пришлось ему занять престол и самому Великим Полозом назваться. Виктор старался помогать ему, подсказывать, так, что в змеином царстве он стал едва ли не первейшим советником; правда, об этом старались никому не рассказывать — кто знает, не возмутятся ли жители подземного царства, что ими правит земной человек, да ещё и царский любовник…

Виктор был счастлив. Счастлив, что его мастерство оценили, что заказы ему приходили из самого Екатеринбурга. Счастлив, что ему довелось побывать в подземных чертогах и повидать такие невероятные вещи, что не хватило бы человеческих слов, чтобы рассказать о них. Счастлив, что у него был Юри, его Юри, совершенно особенный и ни на кого не похожий. Виктор с детства боялся, что его женят на какой-нибудь деревенской бабе, невежественной и нелюбимой, и будет он маяться, пытаясь прокормить её и её орущих детей, и умрёт, так и не узнав, что же такое та настоящая любовь, о которой так много говорят, но которой почему-то вокруг ни в одной семье не видно. С Юри же он мог часами гулять, говорить, им всегда было вместе интересно, что бы они ни делали, и по утрам было так трудно, так невыносимо тяжело друг друга отпускать, пусть они и собирались уже следующим вечером увидеться снова.

Только Юри в последнее время был невесел, и как бы Виктор ни пытался узнать, почему он печалится, всё было напрасно. Юри подолгу молчал и Виктора будто бы сторонился — так бывало, когда он иногда начинал его к деревенским девкам ревновать; Виктор для этого и попросил у Юри в подарок два обручальных кольца — чтобы и в деревне все узнали, что он занят, и Юри больше в его верности не сомневался. Но и это уже не помогало — Юри грустил, и Виктор просто не знал, что делать.

Лишь через несколько дней ему удалось добиться от Юри ответа.

— Вижу я в будущем, — молвил Юри печально, — оставишь ты меня, Витя. Станешь известным на весь мир, возгордишься и про меня забудешь…

— Глупости, — возразил Виктор. — Врёт твоё волшебство. Сам подумай, Юри, ну как я могу тебя забыть?

Юри лишь покачал головой и больше об этом не заговаривал, а Виктор после этого разговора только стал мучиться ещё сильнее. Он не знал, как переубедить Юри, он его уговаривал, увещевал как мог, пытался развлекать, соблазнять, но всё напрасно. Наконец, Виктор на несколько дней заперся у себя в мастерской и работал там не покладая рук; и вышли у него цветы из чистого серебра, да такие тонкие и искусные, каких даже в серебряных чертогах Великого Полоза ещё не бывало.

Вышел он из дома, как обычно, ночью — хотел незаметно до Змеева рудника добежать и цветы Юри подарить, но, на беду, встретился ему по пути бригадир с завода. Был он уже почти трезв, поэтому творения Виктора смог не только разглядеть, но и по достоинству оценить. Вцепился в него, как клещ, да как заголосит:

— Ви-и-итя, ну что ты отдаёшь змеюке такую необыкновенную красоту! Лучше бы продал её какому-нибудь барину в город, были бы у тебя и деньги, и слава!..

— Я не собираюсь их продавать. Я и так в деньгах давно не нуждаюсь, — отрезал Виктор и попытался было отцепиться от пьяного бригадира, но тот никак не хотел отставать, пока Виктор не повернул домой и у себя дома не заперся на засов. И то до самого утра выйти не мог — всё слышал под дверью пьяные крики…

А наутро возле его дома собралась уже толпа зевак. Все просили серебряные цветы показать, друг другу на головы лезли, а те, кому посчастливилось их в глубине комнаты разглядеть, только и мечтали теперь о том, чтобы их себе домой купить. Виктору предлагали столько, сколько стоит доброе стадо коров; Виктору предлагали обменять цветы на стадо коров; к вечеру даже барин приехал из Екатеринбурга и пытался купить их для своего поместья за дурные деньги, но Виктор упрямо стоял на своём, не продам — и всё тут.

Ночью, когда все уже легли спать, Виктор снова понёс свои цветы на Змеев рудник, но Юри их не принял — лишь, увидав их, опечалился ещё пуще.

— Оставь их, — говорит, — обо мне на память.

Делать нечего, унёс их Виктор домой, но на продажу выставлять всё равно не стал. Память — значит, память, раз Юри так сказал, значит, так оно и должно быть.

На следующий день об удивительных серебряных цветах узнало ещё больше народу. Самые богатые купцы с Урала приезжали к Виктору торговаться, но ни деньги, ни драгоценности, ни земли его не прельщали. Юрка, соседский мальчонка, смотрел на всё это и поражался, какой же Виктор непроходимый дурак; соседка Мила надеялась, что Виктор не дурит, а просто набивает цену. Слава о Викторе и его цветах дошла аж до Санкт-Петербурга, и самые важные столичные чиновники стали присылать к нему людей, чтобы те прельстили его сладкими речами и уговорили продать цветы, но Виктор их даже не слушал. А Юри смотрел на всё это с тоской, чувствуя, как гордыня в душе Виктора начинает расти, как он всё с большей благосклонностью слушает велеречивую лесть, как тает его сердце от похвал и начинает от славы понемногу кружиться голова…

***

Служил тогда в Петербурге английским послом барон Блумфильд. Был он человеком хитрым, как дипломатам и положено, и очень любил всякие диковинки собирать. Естественно, когда он услыхал об уральском мастере и его серебряных цветах, он просто не мог пройти мимо. Оставил барон Блумфильд в Петербурге своего заместителя, а сам собрался — и поехал на Урал.

В тот день, когда прибыл барон Блумфильд в их деревню, у Виктора выходной был. Сидел он, по обыкновению, дома, пыль протирал да ночной встречи с Юри дожидался — и вдруг врывается в его дом какой-то важный человек с несколькими подбородками, а рядом с ним маленький, сухонький толмач.

— Кто вы? Цветы не продаются, — отрезал Виктор, едва увидав их на пороге. Важный человек произнёс что-то значительное на иностранном языке, и следом залопотал толмач:

— Барон Блумфильд хочет предложить Вам большую сумму…

— Я же сказал, цветы не продаются, — повысил было голос Виктор, но толмач договорил:

-…за то, чтобы Вы любезно согласились предоставить _на время_ свои работы ему _в аренду!_

Виктор нахмурился — звучало это очень подозрительно, но тут толмач пояснил:

— Понимаете, барон Блумфильд ищет экспонаты для огромной международной выставки, которая пройдёт в этом году в Лондоне. На ней будут представлены чудеса со всего света, и барон Блумфильд решил, что Ваши цветы достойны того, чтобы их показывали как самое удивительное творение уральских мастеров! Выставка продлится четыре с половиной месяца, на это время мы у Вас цветы выкупим, а затем безвозмездно вернём! Мы даже можем взять Вас в Лондон на время выставки, чтобы Вы точно были уверены, что цветы никуда не пропадут и никто их не украдёт…

Виктор задумался. Продавать свои цветы он точно никому не собирался, но отдать их на время, да на благое дело — чтобы об уральских кузнецах во всём мире узнали, чтобы другие кузнецы у них поучились — показалось ему, пожалуй, не такой плохой затеей. Да и когда ещё ему выпадет шанс город Лондон посмотреть? Юри ведь не будет обижаться, если Виктор уедет ненадолго и потом к нему обязательно вернется?

— Хорошо, — кивнул он, и толмач тут же подсунул ему какую-то бумагу на английском.

— Тогда подпишите здесь, здесь и здесь, — и Виктор, не знавший английского языка, спокойно эту бумагу подписал, не зная, что вместо договора об аренде ему дали на подпись договор о продаже…

Едва Виктор поставил последнюю подпись, барон Блумфильд тут же спешно засобирался обратно в дорогу и Виктору скомандовал — пойдём, пойдём… Виктор хотел было сходить на Змеев рудник и с Юри попрощаться, но барон Блумфильд с толмачом так его торопили, что он едва успел собрать пожитки, его просто чуть ли не силой втолкнули в бричку — и укатили, только пыль столбом.

В Лондон они прибыли через месяц, и Лондон встречал их праздничными огнями. Виктора причесали, приодели — ну ни дать, ни взять, английский денди. Вывели его на улицу, он идёт, рот разинув, по сторонам оглядывается — дворцы вокруг белокаменные, такие чистые, что ослепнуть можно, а карет-то, карет сколько! Дамы оглядывались на белокурого красавца, обсуждали его меж собой на английском — сам он не понимал ни слова, но им всем вежливо улыбался, как и всем остальным, кого он встречал на пути.

Привели его на бал к лорду Гамильтону, представили и кавалерам, и дамам. Впервые Виктор оказался в столь блестящем обществе, для него это было так странно, так внове — при дворе Великого Полоза не было ни котильона, ни виста, ни надушенных и напудренных дам. Ради приличий на балу нужно было танцевать, и Виктор перетанцевал, наверное, с десятком дам за вечер, пока не вымотался, успел заработать прозвище «русский медведь», отдавил нескольким партнёршам все ноги… В вихре вальса забыл он обо всём: о родном Урале, о работе, о Юри, с которым он даже не успел попрощаться.

Настал день открытия выставки. Всё высшее общество собралось в огромном дворце из металла и стекла, который уже сам по себе мог считаться чудом света. Серебряные цветы поставили на самом видном месте, рядом с нюрнбергскии серебром — и даже нюрнбергское серебро рядом с ними меркло. Виктора оставили стоять рядом с его творениями, накрыли цветы покрывальцем — чтобы раньше времени не раскрывать сюрприз — и ушли проверять все остальные приготовления. Ждали королеву.

Вышла она — маленькая, хрупкая женщина в слишком тяжёлой короне, вышел её муж — высокий, с бакенбардами, как у приказчика Пафнутьича, поухоженнее только. Загорелись софиты, королева сказала свою речь, из которой Виктор не понял ни слова; и вот, наконец, как по команде, с экспонатов начали снимать покрывала…

Толпа ахнула.

На одной из стоек, рядом с нюрнбергским серебром, стояло что-то, похожее на погнувшиеся чёрные прутья. Кое-где из них ещё торчали пожухлые остатки листьев, и маленькие кусочки не испортившегося серебра падали с них, как настоящие слёзы.

Виктор задрожал, закрыл лицо руками. Вспомнились ему слова Юри — «загордишься, забудешь ты меня»…

Тысячи людей смотрели на него с немым вопросом. Он оглянулся затравленно, как дикий зверь — и опрометью выбежал из Хрустального дворца.

***

Лондонская полиция ещё долго искала следы Виктора Никифорова, но так и не нашла, пропал — и с концами. Цветы же в тот самый день прямо на глазах у зрителей раскрошились и осыпались; ученые изучали то, что от них осталось — и это был обычный пепел.

На Благодатных рудниках же в тот день началось такое сильное землетрясение, каких даже деревенские бабки сроду не видывали. К счастью, все выжили, лишь избушка Виктора Никифорова разрушилась подчистую, да на заводе начался пожар — и тоже странный: всё уцелело, только рабочее место Виктора Никифорова сгорело дотла. Кинулись на Змеев рудник — а от него уж и следа не осталось: гора рухнула, и так рудник завалило, что и по сей день раскопать не могут…

Старожилы рассказывают, что и в наши дни по ночам иногда можно увидеть двух змей, которые всегда ползают вместе — синюю и серебристую, и там, где они проползут, начинают расцветать полевые цветы. А кто-то утверждает, что видел около бывшего Змеева рудника двух мужчин; они смотрели друг на друга и держались за руки…


End file.
